


Midvale trip

by BrightSpace



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of cuddles, Smut, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightSpace/pseuds/BrightSpace
Summary: Alex, Maggie and Kara take a little trip all together to Midvale. Maggie and Alex have the chance to have some nice conversations and a great time at the beach.





	1. Packing

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a multi chapter fic (still don't know how many) about a trip to Alex and Kara's childhood house in Midvale.

It’d been a couple of years since Alex had last visited her mother in Midvale. Kara insisted she’d go with her and Maggie should definitely come along to get to know their childhood house.

“Make sure you pack some warm clothes. It’s normally pretty sunny there but it can get freezing cold after sundown.” Alex said while holding her phone with one hand while the other sorted through her closet looking for her swimsuit.

“Ok, should I bring an extra blanket then or will you cuddle me till I get warm?” Maggie said playfully through the phone and Alex could tell her girlfriend was flashing her adorable dimples. “Well, I’m not against cuddling you all night long, but don’t tell me I didn’t warn you about the cold!” Maggie grinned listening to those words, “Hmm… okay babe, I’ll bring an extra blanket, but I still want cuddles.”

“You’re one of a kind Sawyer” Alex said while laughing, though she couldn’t deny she was looking forward to cuddling with her beautiful girlfriend all the nights they were gonna be away from National City. Going back home also brought back some bad feelings, all the pressure she was put under by her mother was insane. But Alex was trying to focus on the good things she was gonna experience going back to Midvale for a few days. She missed the fresh air and the feeling of having all your worries go away once you step into the ocean.

“So… finish packing and come to my place so we can have dinner.”

“Look at you Danvers, are you cooking for me tonight?” Maggie said playfully, “Nah, you know I can’t cook without burning the entire kitchen, I was thinking about Chinese, what do you think?” Alex replied being completely honest. She knew she was extremely bad at cooking and her girlfriend already knew that. The only time Alex tried preparing something for the both of them she ended up having to throw a full pan of pasta sauce away because she burnt it so badly no one could eat it and survive afterwards.

“Yeah, definitely stay away from the kitchen, babe.” Maggie was looking for her pair of jeans now, “oh, and Chinese is fine! I’ll pick it up on the way to your place, okay!?” she suggested so then they wouldn’t waste so much time waiting for the food to be delivered.

“That’s great, yeah; I’ll be waiting for you then”, Alex was still trying to figure out which piece of swimsuit would be better for her to take on their little trip. “Okay, I’ll l finish up here and I’ll be on my way as soon as possible. See you soon, love you, babe,” Maggie said placing her sweater on the suitcase. “Love you too”, Alex replied and then turned off the phone. She figured out she could set the table so then they could have a little romantic dinner, even though they’re having take out.

\-------------------------------------

Maggie arrived an hour later with the food and her suitcase for the trip. She had almost everything she needed to stay the night at her girlfriend’s apartment already at Alex’s place, it was almost as she’d moved in.

“Hello gorgeous” Alex said while opening the door for Maggie, who was carrying the food and her suitcase. Alex took the suitcase and gave her girlfriend a kiss. “Hmm… hello you!” Maggie replied with her eyes still closed, wanting for the kiss to last a little bit longer. She could have more time with her girlfriend after dinner, now the food was only getting cold and they were both hungry.

Alex closed the door behind her girlfriend, “I’ve set the table, you can put the food there and I’ll just get us some beer.” There were three candles lighting up the place and a beautiful flower arrangement at the center of the table.

“Well, you certainly can’t cook Danvers, but you sure can put a dinner table together, look at these flowers, they’re beautiful” Maggie said while placing the food at the table and opening the package, the smell rapidly filling the apartment. Alex grabbed the beer and walked towards where her girlfriend was, “it’s all for you. I figured we could have a nice dinner, just the two of us, before going to my mother’s house tomorrow.” she said while hugging Maggie from behind and kissing her cheek.

Maggie sensed that something was off, Alex was all tensed up. She slowly loosened Alex’s grip from her hips just enough so then she was able to turn around and face her girlfriend. “Hi!” Maggie said quietly with a light smile, giving Alex a small peck on the lips. Alex returned the smile, but she was silent.

“Is there anything you want to talk about?” Maggie asked, concerned about her girlfriend. “Uhm… not right now. Can we eat, please?” Alex said untangling herself from Maggie and sitting in her chair, Maggie just followed and sat as well. She knew her girlfriend, she’d eventually say whatever was bothering her, she just needed her own time and no pressure at all and Maggie was the perfect girl who understood all that.

They both ate their food quietly, only speaking to say that the food tasted really good. Maggie offered to do the dishes and Alex decided that it was a good time for her to finish packing, there were only a few things left anyway and it was better to get it done now then to leave it to the morning.

“Mags, I’ve finished packing everything for tomorrow. I’ll just take a quick shower.” She said gathering her pajamas. “Sure, I’m almost done with the dishes as well, and then we can go to bed, okay?” Maggie said looking at her girlfriend, who was already half naked walking towards the bathroom. Alex hummed in agreement and closed the door behind her.

Shortly after, Maggie could listen the shower turning off that meant Alex would be out of the bathroom in less than 5 minutes so it was better she also prepped herself for bed. She grabbed her pair of boxers she’d always keep in one of Alex’s drawers and decided to stay in the tank top she was already wearing. Alex left the bathroom wearing some pajamas pants and a loose t-shirt. Maggie was already in bed just waiting for her girlfriend.

“Thanks for taking care of the dishes” Alex said while sitting down on the bed under the blanket and going in for a kiss. “No need for that! You set a beautiful table for us, I was just helping afterwards.” Maggie said adjusting herself so then she could hold her girlfriend who was burying her back into Maggie’s stomach. Maggie kissed Alex’s forehead smelling her girlfriend’s vanilla body wash. Maggie wanted to know what made Alex all tensed up. Did she have a bad day at work? Were there too many rough aliens to deal with? Had she had a fight with Kara? Maggie was thinking of everything that could’ve made Alex so tense.

“So… about earlier…” Alex said interrupting Maggie’s thought. “I didn’t want you to notice, but you’re a detective after all, right?!” Alex continued with a light laugh, Maggie couldn’t help but agree “Yeah, babe, I detect.” She said caressing Alex’s arm.

“I didn’t want to ruin our trip you know… But it’s been so long since I’ve been back home” Alex continued talking, “And every time I’m there it reminds me of all the pressure my mother used to put on me while I was growing up” Maggie nodded with her head that was resting on top of Alex’s head. “I mean, it’s been _a lot_ of years, I’ve learned to deal with it, but it’s just something that sometimes comes back.”

Maggie knew that Alex’s relationship with her mother wasn’t the best, but she didn’t know it was that bad. “I’m sorry Alex, if I knew that I would’ve helped you with an excuse to why we wouldn’t be able to go this time” Maggie said shifting a bit so then she could look at her girlfriend’s eyes.

“No, no! I want us to go. I want you to know the place where I grew up.” Alex said shaking her head, “it’s a beautiful place, Mags. Right by the sea, with a breathtaking view” she said remembering the times she’d run to the sea to find some sort of comfort all the times her mother would demand something absurd from her.

“To be honest, I’m really excited to go” Maggie said smiling at her girlfriend.

“We better get some sleep,” Alex said lying down on the bed and Maggie did the same. “Kara will be here first thing in the morning and it’s a pretty long trip”.

Maggie placed her arm around Alex’s waist turning her around so then she could cuddle her. “Don’t get used to being the little spoon Danvers, if I get cold there you’ll be the one cuddling me” Maggie said trying to keep a serious tone.

“Yeah?” Alex said laughing turning her face around so she could kiss Maggie.

“Yes” Maggie said kissing her girlfriend, “I hope it gets really cold” she added.

“Just wait Sawyer” Alex said adjusting herself into Maggie’s arm and they were both fast asleep.


	2. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Maggie and Kara hit the road to start their little trip to Midvale, also lots of soft Sanvers.

The alarm was set for 6 AM sharp, they had a very long ride ahead of them and hitting the road as early as possible raised the chances of less traffic. Being stuck in traffic was something Maggie and Alex agreed on being one of the worst things in life, of course there were other things much worse, but both of them hated traffic, and they also wanted to enjoy their time in Midvale, not only getting there and being stuck inside a car.

Maggie rolled over to her side to turn off the annoying sound of the alarm. God, Alex really needed the alarm to be that loud for her to wake up every morning? After a few unsuccessful tries she was finally able to turn the damn thing off. The sun was just starting to rise and the room was still very dark, apart from the few light beams that were entering through the curtains. Maggie rolled back so she could bury her nose in the crook of Alex’s neck, the smell of her vanilla body wash was still lightly there.

“Good morning, sunshine” Maggie said removing Alex’s hair from her face so she could have a better view of her girlfriend waking up. Alex always looked so adorable waking up, she wouldn’t open her eyes right away, every time there was some unrecognizable mumbling with some cute nose scrunching. “Hmm… mornin’”, Maggie gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and got up from the bed opening the curtains. The sunlight washed over the bed warming the place up a little bit, Alex pushed the blanket over her head mumbling something.

“Babe, I’ll take a quick shower,” Maggie said grabbing some fresh underwear and her towel, “Kara said she’d be here at 7:45”. Alex continued in bed, still processing that the day was about to start and she had to actually wake up. After a couple of minutes, she was finally able to open her eyes, it took her a while to adjust to the bright light entering the room. Getting out of bed, she figured she could prepare some coffee for them to get the day started. While the machine was brewing the coffee, she went to the bathroom.

“Mags? I have to pee, is it okay if I come in?”

“Yeah, of course babe.”

The bathroom was filled with the steam from Maggie’s hot water stream. Alex was already in there so she decided to also wash her face and brush her teeth. Maggie came out of the shower with her towel wrapped around her body and her wet hair going down her shoulders. Alex loved the way Maggie looked right after showering, she'd always smell so good and her face would always be so so bright, with all the cute spots she had there showing. Alex also loved kissing those spots whenever they were alone, tracing it just like a map.

“Yu ar.. s’ butfl” Alex said with her mouth full of toothpaste.

“What was that?” Maggie said grinning, kissing her girlfriend’s cheek.

Alex finished brushing her teeth and rinsed her mouth. “I said you’re so beautiful”, she said while getting closer to Maggie. She placed her arms around Maggie’s neck and kissed her passionately, she could feel her girlfriend smiling through the kiss, morning kisses were Maggie's favorite.

“What?” Alex said shyly, returning the smile.

“You getting soft on me, Danvers?”

“Yeah, I actually am.” Alex was softly running her fingers through Maggie’s damp hair, fixing her gaze on Maggie's eyes. “I can’t wait for you to see the gorgeous view I have from my childhood bedroom,” Alex said giving Maggie one last kiss and getting out of the bathroom, Maggie went right behind her to get dressed.

The sun was full on shining now and illuminating the whole apartment. The way the light would come through the window made Alex's place always so peaceful by the morning. The coffee was ready and the smell was filling the kitchen. There was a knock on the door and Alex went to open it.

“Hi! Good morning” Kara said while giving her sister a hug, “hi Maggie!” she turned her head to talk to Maggie.

“Hey little Danvers, all ready for our trip?” Maggie said walking towards the two other girls so she could hug Kara.

“Yep, I have all my clothes here,” she raised her left arm which was holding a medium size suitcase, “and all the snacks for the trip right here” she raised her other arm carrying a rather big picnic bag.

“Well, it wouldn’t be a trip with you if you didn’t bring half National City’s food supply” Alex said mocking her little sister.

“Alex, you know I get hungry all the time! If I bring the food we don’t have to make so many stops” Kara replied giving her sister a playful look.

“I’m only kidding, I know you, silly” Alex said giving Kara a little nudge on her arm.

Alex and Maggie had a cup of coffee each and then the three girls headed to the parking lot where Maggie’s car was parked. Her car had plenty of space for all the suitcases and it was very comfortable for a long ride. Maggie was the one driving, Alex was sitting at the passenger’s seat to help with the directions on the road and Kara was at the back, sitting beside enough food to last a whole week for the three of them.

They were able to leave National City before 7:30 AM and there weren’t too many cars on the road, the radio was playing some new pop hits and Alex was singing along to some of the songs.

“So, are you used to driving long distances like that?” Alex turned the volume down so she didn’t have to speak too loud and wake Kara up, who was already sleeping for the past hour and a half.

“Yeah, I actually used to travel a lot by car before moving to National City,” Maggie said keeping her eyes on the road, “being a cop, there’s always a conference you have to attend somewhere else or a new training of some sort being held in another state.” Alex just nodded, humming. “So, yeah, I’m used to sitting in a car for long hours, it really doesn’t get to me, it only sucks when there’s traffic, which I think we were able to avoid today”, she continued speaking while making signal that she was gonna change lanes.

“Also, when I was little my family and I used to go to national parks all over the country all the time.” Alex looked at Maggie waiting for any sign of discomfort, after all she was talking about her family.

Maggie didn’t express a thing, but Alex knew that talking about Maggie’s family wasn’t a subject that was easy to talk about. She didn't want to cut the subject right away, not wanting to sound rude or something like that, but she knew it was something delicate to talk about.

"Yeah?" She questioned Maggie while fixing her gaze on her girlfriend.

"I've always loved the nature and being able to go to those huge parks, with so much life and diversity always made me feel like home." Giving a quick look to her right to check if Alex was listening to her she continued, "it's just so peaceful, you know?"

"Yeah, I totally know what you mean."

"Even from such a young age, I always liked it so much. So whenever we had the chance, we'd get in the car and just go, it didn't matter if it was too far away."

"That's nice." Alex said giving her girlfriend a smile.

"Yeah, those are good memories." Maggie said keeping her focus on the road, there was a huge truck right in front of them and she was trying to change lanes so she could pass it.

“Oh, you’re taking that next exit on the left, Mags” Alex said while pointing her finger in the direction of the road, Maggie just nodded.

"So, tell me about Midvale!" she really sounded excited.

"Well, it's a small town compared to National City, there's nothing much to do there, you'll see," Alex said looking at Maggie, "but there's the beach, with bright blue water and white sand. The water is a bit too cold, but you get used to it."

They took the exit they were supposed to take, which lead them to another road, this one had only two lanes.

"Oh, and the sunset! It's beautiful, right by the ocean."

“Hmm… yes, so beautiful,” Kara said while rubbing her eyes and yawing, “Alex used to love staying at the beach to watch the sundown every summer day when we were younger.” Kara continued, still a bit sleepy. She then reached for one of the too many potstickers she had brought with her.

“Awn, that’s nice Danvers” Maggie said looking quickly to her girlfriend who seemed lost in thought. Alex really loved the ocean from a very young age, even though it was a bit scary to think that she was near that much water with so many things unexplored and unknown, it somehow gave her comfort.

Kara reached forward in her seat trying to have a better look at her sister, "she also went surfing almost every day," Kara said while chewing her food, her words brought Alex's attention back to the conversation. "She would stay at the beach for so many hours, just surfing." she continued, already finishing her third potsticker.

"Danvers!!" Maggie said excited looking at her girlfriend, she never thought Alex was a surf girl, but now it sorta made sense. She was raised by the beach and she always mentions how much she loves the ocean and how at peace it makes her feel. It just never occurred to Maggie that maybe she enjoyed the sea not only for the water and the great unknown, but also because she used to surf.

"Who knew you're a surf kind of girl!?" She continued, looking shortly to the road to make sure she was in her lane.

"Yeah..." Alex answered breathing her words out with a light smile on her face, she was remembering the endless hours she would spend at the beach, waiting for the perfect wave.

"That's hot..." Maggie said raising her eyebrows and giving her girlfriend's thigh a little squeeze.

Alex chuckled and placed her hand on top of Maggie's, turning it around so she could hold her hand properly, she was also blushing a bit, but nothing much that Kara could notice.

Kara sat back in her seat, "oookay, I think I'll go back to sleep now, leave you two alone."

"Whatever you're feeling up to, little Danvers" Maggie said laughing, bringing Alex's hand up so she could kiss it and let it go. The road had become rather curvy and she wanted to have both hands on the steering wheel.

It was a perfect day for traveling, the skies were blue, not a single cloud, there weren't so many cars on the road as well which meant it would take them just one more hour to reach their final destination and they'd be there just in time for lunch.

"I'll wake you up once we get there," Alex said looking at Kara through the reverse mirror, "we're not too far away, maybe another hour!?"

A few miles ahead and they were already able to see the ocean by the side of the road. There was no one in the water 'cause they were too far away from any small town, but they could see a few sea lions swimming.

They continued their ride enjoying the view and they didn't even notice the time passing. Soon enough there was bridge and at the end there was a sign: "Welcome to Midvale".

"Guess we're here then" Maggie said looking at Alex, slowing the car down a bit.

"Yes," Alex nodded, "make a right and then the third left and at the end of the street it's our house."

Maggie followed her girlfriend's instructions and shortly after she was pulling her car into the Danvers driveway. Their little 3-day-getaway was about to begin!


	3. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex spend their first afternoon in Midvale, watching the sunset and cuddling during a movie.

It was a long ride, but with little to no traffic on the road they were able to get to the Danvers household by lunch time. The kitchen smelled wonderful, Eliza had prepared one of her famous lasagnas, and she knew it was her daughters favorite so when she first found out that they were coming to spend a few days there, she rushed to the market to get all the ingredients she needed.

They were all so hungry, so taking their things out of Maggie’s car was gonna be pushed for later, first they had to eat, then unpack. Over lunch they were able to update Eliza on what was happening in National City. Kara was very excited telling her about everything Supergirl related, all the little kids she saved from that school bus fire and the aliens she had helped to arrest.

They finished eating and Maggie promptly offered to do the dishes, Kara didn’t even let her finish and already said no, she wanted Alex to show her girlfriend around the house, and after all, Maggie was the one who drove the three of them there, she had already done her fair share of helping for the day.

Maggie didn’t want to argue with Kara, so she just accepted the proposition.

“No worries, little Danvers! The dishes are all yours,” She said with a smile on her face, “but Alex, I think we should take the things out of my car first.”

“Yeah, I was about to say that.” Alex replied, taking her plate to the sink and walking towards the garage with Maggie.

They were only staying for three days, so there weren’t too many things they would have to carry inside, it was mainly three suitcases and a few blankets, Kara had finished all the snacks she’d taken, so there was no food left.

It only took them a few minutes to place everything inside the house. Maggie suggested they take their things up to the bedroom, so it wouldn’t be all over the front door. They were going upstairs anyways, so Alex decided to show the upper part of the house first.

“So, this is my bedroom,” she said while opening the door and motioning for Maggie to step inside, “you can put your things down by the desk.”

Her room wasn’t too big, but there was plenty of space for a rather big desk, a closet and a bed. Eliza liked to keep the things her daughters had when they were younger, so one of Alex’s wall was full of pictures of the ocean and the space.

“Awn Danvers, you were already a nerd when you were younger.” Maggie said looking at that wall while placing her things by the desk, which had only a few books and a photo of Alex and Kara by the beach on a picture frame.

“Well, what can I say?” she said with a light laugh, “I wanted to be involved with science stuff since I was little.”

“Oh! And here’s the window with the breathtaking view I told you about” Alex said pushing the curtains so then the sun could come into the room and they could look outside.

“Wow!”

The view was truly breathtaking. There were some trees right in front of the window, but those didn’t block the view of the beach. The sand was pure white and the water a beautiful shade of blue with some dashes of green.

“Just wait till the sundown,” Alex said placing her things on her bed, “the sky becomes a mixture of colors.”

After showing her bedroom to Maggie, they went back to the main corridor and the next door was Kara’s bedroom. They didn’t enter it, Maggie didn’t want to be nosy even though Alex’s assured her Kara would be fine. Right in front of Kara’s bedroom there was another door, that was the bathroom Alex and Kara used to share when they both lived there. By the end of the corridor there was Eliza’s room.

After seeing everything at the upper floor, they walked downstairs. The stairs led to a big room, with a couch that looked so comfortable and a fireplace. There were a few more rooms there besides the kitchen but Alex was not in the mood to show those to Maggie, after all, they didn’t have a nice view of the beach as her bedroom had.

Alex and Maggie went back to the kitchen where Kara was almost done with the dishes, they continued talking and didn’t even noticed the time. When Alex looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall she cut the conversation.

“Sorry, uhm, the sun always sets down _now_ by this time of the year,” she said while getting up from the chair and extending her hand towards Maggie, “we should go outside to see it.”

Maggie reached for Alex’s hand and they both rushed outside.

“Kara, you’re not coming?” Alex shouted from the porch.

“Nope, I’m good.”

Alex didn’t have time to insist with her sister, the sun was already very down and it would be completely gone in less than 5 minutes.

Still holding hands, they went to the front of the house, crossed the street and they were right in front of the beach. The sun was setting down right by the middle of the ocean, painting the sky in a mixture of red, orange and light pink.

Alex sat down on a bench that was at the sidewalk and Maggie sat beside her, never letting go of her hand. The sunlight made their skin glow and they could both feel the warmth radiating from the sun, but that didn’t last long, the sun was gone really fast and the chilly breeze was starting to leave Maggie cold.

“That was pretty awesome huh?!” Alex said, looking at her girlfriend who was wrapping her arms around herself in order to feel a little less cold.

“It was beautiful, I’d never seen the sundown by the sea,” she said looking back at her girlfriend, “but I’m a bit cold now, can we go back inside?”

“Of course, honey.” Alex said standing up, pulling Maggie by the hand so she could wrap her left arm around her tiny girlfriend.

“Don’t tell me I didn’t warn you about the cold.”

“I didn’t think it would get cold _this_ fast”

“Well, it gets even colder during the night.”

“Good thing I have you to cuddle me all night long.” Maggie said giving a small kiss on Alex’s lips.

They stepped into the house, which was much warmer than outside. The lights were on and Kara was sitting by the couch, watching TV and going through her phone.

“So, Maggie, what did you think?” Kara asked her when she heard them stepping closer to the couch.

“The sky looked like a painting, it’s beautiful.”

Alex wanted to take a shower and put on some more comfortable clothes.

“Mags, I’ll take a shower and put on some comfy clothes. Do you mind waiting here with Kara?”

“Yeah, no problem,” she said nodding her head, “I’ll just change as well, put on some warmer clothes.”

They went upstairs together and shortly after Maggie came back downstairs, sitting by Kara on the couch. She was watching some cooking competition program on the food channel and Maggie didn’t mind it at all. Maybe she was even able to get some new ideas for what to cook for her girlfriend.

About 20 minutes later, Alex walked down the stairs and joined her sister and her girlfriend on the couch. Kara scooted a bit to her left so Alex could sit right by Maggie. The program they were watching had just finished so they started looking through something else to watch, impressive enough, they couldn’t find anything interesting enough.

“We could watch a movie instead.” Kara suggested looking at the two other girls.

“Yeah, I’m down to it.” Maggie said.

“Me too.” Alex complemented.

“Great, I’ll get us some snacks and you two pick the movie.” Kara said already standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

They turned Netflix on and sorted out through some categories, it took them a while to find something that the three of them would like. Kara was shortly back, holding a tray with some food. Alex and Maggie weren’t even that hungry, they ate a lot of food at lunch, the lasagna was delicious.

“Miss Congeniality, I love this movie!” Kara said placing the tray by the table in front of the couch, sitting down right after.

“Can I hit play?” Maggie asked holding the control in her hand.

“Wait, I’ll get us a blanket,” Alex said standing up, “I’ll be right back!”

Two minutes later, Alex was coming down the stairs holding this huge blanket, she sat back down on the couch and placed the fuzzy blanket on top of them. Maggie hit play, placing the control by the table.

20 minutes into the movie and Maggie started shifting her body so she could lie against Alex’s stomach. Kara was so into the movie she didn’t even notice all the movement by her side. Alex sensed her girlfriend moving under the blanket and changed her attention from the movie to Maggie.

“Cuddle me.” Maggie said in a whisper almost inaudible, Alex could her it because Maggie placed her mouth really close to her right ear.

Alex also shifted a bit in her seat, turning her body around so Maggie could lie against her. It was kinda difficult to cuddle her girlfriend in that position, but Alex was holding her in her arms and Maggie seemed satisfied.

Sitting in that new position, Alex was able to run her hands through Maggie’s long and soft hair. She could play with her girlfriend’s hair all day long, it was something she would never grow tired of.

The warmth of Maggie’s back against her stomach made Alex relax even more. They were all so warm under the covers and Maggie was caressing Alex’s arm that was wrapped around her waist. They stayed like that, caressing each other, for a long time, till Maggie stopped. Alex thought her girlfriend was just tired of running her hand through her arm, so she didn’t bother.

A few moments later, Kara leaned forward to get some more popcorn and looked to her side to ask if the other girls wanted some more. Her eyes found a sleeping Maggie with her face buried into the blanket.

“Alex,” she whispered trying to get her sister’s attention.

“What?” she whispered back.

Kara didn’t want to talk anymore, afraid that she’d wake Maggie up. She then made a move with her head, pointing it in Maggie’s direction. Alex got what her sister was doing, and slowly leaned forward so she could have a better look at her girlfriend’s face.

Maggie had her eyes closed and her chest was rising slowly with every breath. Looking at her, sleeping so peacefully, Alex gave a little smile. Kara smiled at the two of them and went back to paying attention to the movie, chewing on her popcorn.

Maggie had a busy day at work yesterday and the sleep they had last night wasn’t enough for her to rest completely. And then, driving all the way from National City, having to pay close attention to the road, didn’t help at all. There was no way that laying on the couch, under some warm blankets and being cuddled by her girlfriend that she was gonna last much.

Alex wanted to stay looking at her girlfriend sleeping all night long, she looked beautiful, but she knew that sleeping on the couch wouldn’t help Maggie have a good night of sleep. But she still didn’t want to wake her up and take her upstairs. She would wait till the movie ended and then she’d do it, there were only 30 minutes left.

The movie ended, Kara was also tired, so she took the now empty tray back to the kitchen and went upstairs. Alex slowly started to caress Maggie’s shoulder, trying to wake her up.

“Hey, Mags, babe,” she shook her shoulder a bit, “wake- wake up.” Her voice was soft, trying not to startle her girlfriend.

“Hhmm…,” Maggie started opening her eyes, blinking a few times, “wha- what about the movie?”

“It’s already over Mags, you slept pretty much through the end.”

Maggie mumbled something and closed her eyes again.

“Let’s go upstairs, Mags.” Alex said, trying to get out from under her girlfriend.

“Yeah, okay.” Maggie said trying to stay awake.

Alex helped her on her feet, when they stepped out of the carpet, hitting the cold floor, Maggie quickly opened her eyes, trying to understand what was happening. They were able to go up the stairs pretty fast and soon they were inside Alex’s bedroom.

Alex picked Maggie’s pajamas from her bag and helped her change.

“It’s so cold!” Maggie complained looking at her girlfriend, the cold had woken her up a bit more.

“I know, I’m freezing.” Alex said, just finishing putting on her pajamas pants.

They quickly went to the bathroom and brushed their teeth, when they were going back to the bedroom, Kara wished them goodnight and closed the door of her own room.

Soon enough they were both under the covers of Alex’s bed. Her Midvale bed wasn’t as big as the one in her apartment in National City, but it could fit them both perfectly.

There was a silence for a moment and Alex thought Maggie was already sleeping again.

“Well, where are my cuddles.” Maggie said with a sleepy voice, looking at Alex.

“Come here.” Alex said, wrapping her arms around Maggie’s waist, pulling her impossibly closer so they could get warm faster.


	4. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie get to go to the beach and they talk about Alex's hard time growing up with all the pressure her mother used to put on her. This is also very fluffy.

Maggie woke up with the sunlight shining through the window, warming up the cold room, she rolled herself expecting to see Alex still sleeping by her side, and she found nothing but cold sheets. The night had been pretty cold, Alex was right when she said the nights in Midvale were extremely cold and she was also right asking Maggie to bring a blanket.

Getting out of bed and grabbing a sweater, Maggie made her way downstairs first making a quick stop at the bathroom. The house downstairs was much warmer than Alex’s room, there was no one in the living room and everything was very quiet inside the house, she could clearly listen to the birds singing outside.

It reminded her of her aunt’s house, for those 3 years it was only the two of them and there wasn’t a lot of noise. She’d be at school almost all day long and her aunt had some crazy working hours, so it was always a calm place, very good for studying.

A loud noise coming from the kitchen made Maggie shift her attention back to where she was. Not to startle anyone who was in there, Maggie walked towards the kitchen slowly, everything was so quiet so the person there also should be thinking they were alone.

“Alex?” she called, while poking her head through the kitchen door. There were a few shopping bags on the counter and she figured the noise came from those, but there was no one in there.

Eliza came from outside pushing the door with her back while carrying a big carton box with more supermarket bags.

“Oh, hey, let me help you.” Maggie was quickly holding the door open with her leg while trying to grab the box from Eliza’s hand.

“Thank you, sweetie.”

“Is there anything else to bring inside?”

“No, that was the last of it, but thank you!” Eliza said, already starting to place everything she’d bought where it belonged either on the fridge or the cupboard. She was fast, in less than 5 minutes there was nothing left on the counter apart from empty shopping bags. Maggie thought of offering to help out, but knowing nothing about where things were stored in the Danvers kitchen she figured she’d be very useless and only get in the way. Also, Alex always teased her about her height and how she had to buy a tiny stool so she could reach the top shelves on the apartment back in National City.

“Have you seen Alex?” Maggie said, pouring herself a cup of coffee that wasn’t very warm anymore.

“Oh, yes! I forgot to tell you,” Eliza placed one hand on her forehead laughing softly, “she’s at the beach. She told me she didn’t want to wake you up, something about you having late nights at work and being very tired.”

“Yeah, she’s right, I needed a good night of sleep.” Maggie said with a soft smile. Her girlfriend was so caring about every single thing.

“You girls are working too much, you have to catch a break sometimes. I’m glad Alex was able to come this time, for the past couple of years she only came back home once,” Eliza stepped closer to Maggie and continued, “I think you’re changing her,” Eliza said with a big smile, “I haven’t seen her this happy for so long.”

Maggie didn’t know what to say, she knew she helped her girlfriend be herself in a way and Alex had told her that. She didn’t have to worry about saying anything; Eliza was faster filling the conversation.

“Well, I have some things to deal with and I bet you’d prefer to be with Alex now.” Eliza said walking towards the corridor that lead to the living room.

Maggie wasn’t going to deny, knowing Alex was at the beach, there was a big chance she’d be surfing and that was a thing she was too excited to see.

Shortly after, Maggie was stepping on the warm and white sand; she had changed quickly after finishing her coffee putting on her bright yellow bikini, throwing some shorts and a loose shirt on top of it all.

The beach was pretty empty, there were some people sunbathing and jogging, but they were very far away from where she was standing: close to a towel and a flip-flop dropped by the sand, which she was sure were Alex’s. Having a first look at the ocean, she couldn’t see anyone on the water and by the looks of it, the water must have been quite cold for no one to be swimming, so maybe Alex was having a walk on the beach and not actually surfing as she was expecting.

Sitting down by the towel, she relaxed burying her toes on the sand, feeling the coldness coming from the deeper sand that wasn’t warm yet; the best thing to do was waiting for her girlfriend to show up from wherever she was. Looking again to the ocean, she was able to see someone far away into the sea, she couldn’t tell if it was Alex, the person was too far way to be recognized and she didn’t want to wave right away fearing waving at a complete stranger and making a fool of herself. But she wouldn’t take her gaze away from the tiny human in the middle of that amount of water, risking the chances of them actually being Alex and missing her surfing skills. And the surfer had some nice moves, hitting the waves in a way that made them almost fly out of the water.

She could notice the person was getting closer to the shore at each wave and at a certain point she was able to say that it was indeed Alex, _surfing_. She waved her hands in the air trying to catch her girlfriend’s attention, shortly after Alex was waving back, placing on hand on her forehead trying to block the sun that was coming directly to her eyes and make it easier to see who exactly was waving at her.

A few waves later, Alex was much closer to the shore, sitting on top of her surfboard with each leg spread to the side to help with her balance.

“Aren’t you cold?” Maggie said loudly, standing up and walking towards the shore, where Alex was slowly coming out of the water holding her surfboard under her right arm and fixing her hair back with her left.

“Just a bit, but these help,” she said pointing at her neoprene shirt. Alex was wearing a black shirt that was supposed to keep her warmer when surfing, and her navy blue bikini underneath it.

Placing her surfboard by her things, she went closer to Maggie to give her a kiss; she could taste the salty water in Alex’s lips and Maggie tasted like coffee.

“Did you sleep well?” Alex said while twisting her hair trying to get rid of the excessive water.

“Uhum!” Maggie nodded, “your bed is very comfy.” She said lowering herself again so she could sit on the warm sand.

Alex placed her towel by Maggie’s side so she could also sit down without sand sticking all over her legs and butt.

“You’ve got some nice moves, huh?” Maggie said teasingly, leaning to the side, nudging Alex’s arm with her elbow, "I was right when I said it was hot.”

Alex blushed a bit, “Well, I’ve had a lot of practice and also a lot of time to learn.”

“Did you take any classes?”

“At first, yes, but then I figured I could learn only by watching other people and that seemed to work out, of course I hurt myself a few times on the way, but eventually I got the hang of it,” taking a smaller towel, Alex started drying her hair, “you know, it’s not _that_ difficult, I could teach you if you wanted to.”

“Uh, thanks but no thanks. I don’t wanna go back home with a broken leg, babe.”

Alex laughed at that, “you’re not gonna break your leg, but that’s okay, whatever you’re feeling up to.” Alex gave a quick kiss on Maggie’s shoulder before lying down on the towel, bringing her hands up so she could rest her head on top of them. Maggie was right behind her, lying on her side and propping her head on her hand so her hair wouldn’t meet the sand, she started tracing lazy circular patterns along her girlfriend’s arm still covered by the thick black fabric.

Alex closed her eyes and took a big breath, relaxing her shoulders while exhaling, “It’s so good to come back here.”

Maggie was almost sure she was talking specifically about the beach, not Midvale in general or her own childhood house. She remembered the quick conversation they had back at Alex’s apartment the night before their trip; knowing Alex’s mom was very harsh on her while growing up, she didn’t want to push Alex into sharing things about her past that made her uncomfortable or that brought back bad memories. So she went with something that wouldn’t suggest anything, “it’s a beautiful place.”

“Yeah, it is,” Alex kept her eyes closed, “I’ve always loved the beach, and growing up so close to one was so good.” She took a big breath and opened her eyes, looking to her girlfriend, who was admiring the view right in front of them.

They were silent for a while, listening to the waves crash on the shore and feeling the warmth of the sun bathing their bodies. Soon enough, Alex felt too warm wearing her shirt; she sat back and quickly took it off, folding it and placing it by her side.

Maggie broke the silence between the two of them, “I think I would have loved growing up by the sea.”

“Didn’t you like Blue Springs?”

“No, I liked it, it’s just… it was in the middle of nowhere,” Maggie said laughing, “it’s right in the middle of the country, there’s nothing near it. And the sea? I was one of the first kids in my class who saw it.”

“Wow, that’s funny, I never really thought about it,” Repositioning herself on the towel, she continued, “the ocean was always the first thing I’d see every morning for pretty much half my life.”

“Yeah, I’d see nothing but hay, hay everywhere.” They both laughed at that.

“Can I ask you something?” Maggie said, changing her tone and looking Alex in the eyes.

“Yeah.”

“When I woke up today, I went downstairs looking for you and found your mom on the kitchen,”

“Yeah, she went grocery shopping.” Alex said, cutting Maggie.

“Yes, I was gonna offer to help her, but she was so fast and a lot of things were going on top shelves so I think I’d be sort of useless anyway.”

“Yeah, you would.” Alex said with a straight face, trying but failing not to laugh.

“Hey, it’s not my fault I’m this short.” Maggie moved her feet in a way she was able to throw some sand on Alex’s leg.

“I know it’s not, and I still love you,” Alex said with a playful voice and Maggie just smiled, “Sorry, what was your question?” she said fixing her voice back to normal.

“Uhm… Eliza said she was very happy that you were able to come back home this time and that she has never seen you this happy,” Alex gave Maggie a soft smile and she knew where her girlfriend was going, “she also said that you only came back home once in the last couple of years…”

“You wanna know why?” Alex said, with a soft tone to her voice.

“I mean, from all the things you’re telling me, you seem to love the beach, so I just thought it was weird for you not to come back here more often. But then I remembered what you told me back in your apartment, about your relationship with your mother.” Maggie sensed Alex wanted to say something, so she gave her the space.

“Like I told you, it’s gotten better.” She said nodding her head, looking at Maggie.

“Alex, you don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to.” Maggie said with an assuring look.

“No, it’s… I’m okay telling you this.” Alex sat down on her towel facing Maggie, who also repositioned herself so she could be sitting right in front of her girlfriend.

“You obviously know that Kara is Supergirl, I mean, the whole glasses thing doesn’t deceive anyone and you were pretty quick to figure that out,” she said remembering the day when she thought they’d break up and Maggie had told her she knew her sister was a superhero, “so when she came to Earth, we welcomed her into our house and I had a sister after 14 years of being an only child and I had to adapt to that new life. Sharing things wasn’t a problem if that’s what you’re thinking, sure I had less ice-cream sometimes, but that was okay,” she said with a light laugh, “the thing was, my parents wanted me to take care of Kara because she was so new to everything here, I mean, she had just learned her planet was dead.”

Maggie kept looking at her girlfriend, making sure to show her she was listening to everything.

“I had to protect her from everything and look after her. And it’s not usual for a kid to step right in front of a speeding car to save another person here on Earth and walk away without even a scratch, if you know what I mean. So anything that happened was my fault and ‘Alexandra this, and Alexandra that’ and it was just never enough, _I_ was never enough.” Maggie placed her hand on top of Alex’s.

“Of course at the beginning I wanted to be just like Kara, but it was physically impossible, so I felt worthless for a while, but eventually I learned that everyone is special in their own way and that got a lot better, but my mother always kept being like that, pushing me harder, wanting more and more from me,” Looking at the sea, Alex finished her sentence, “and it was like I could never make myself perfect for her.”

Maggie gave her a few seconds after asking, “you okay?”

Alex kept looking at the ocean, nodding her head and giving a light smile, “I just never understood why the ocean made me feel so at peace, you know?!” she said, looking back to Maggie, “whenever I was feeling down or my mother was just… well, being her, I came here and it just instantly calmed me down. And then there was the whole surfing thing and I started learning it and getting better with each passing day and I wanted to practice it a lot to be very good so whenever I had free time I’d come here.”

“That’s why you’re so good at it,” Maggie said caressing Alex’s face before going in for a sweet kiss, “you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, Mags,” she said biting her lower lip, “it’s been too long ago and I’ve already thought a lot about it in my life, I’m okay with it now.”

“Good.” Maggie said with another kiss, this one a bit longer.

“So… what do you think about going in the water?” Alex said grinning at her girlfriend. They both had to admit it had gotten warmer since they first sat down on the sand. The sun was full on shinning and there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky, so it was getting warmer and warmer with each passing minute.

“Isn’t it too cold?” Maggie said scrunching her nose.

Alex laughed looking at her girlfriend’s face, “Come on Mags, you can do it!” She said standing up, extending her hand down so she could help Maggie up. After a few mumbles, Maggie agreed to go with one condition: Alex had to find a way to keep her warm if it got too cold. She quickly got rid of her shirt and shorts, leaving them by Alex's towel.

They linked hands and walked towards the shore, reaching the water fast. A first wave hit both girls feet and Maggie shivered, “Nope, too cold, babe.” Maggie said already stepping back, pulling Alex with her by her hand.

“Hey, you’ll get used to it, I promise.” Alex said, carefully pulling her girlfriend to the water again.

With every wave that hit them, Maggie had a new way of complaining and Alex was just having fun learning all the new ways one person could say bad things about cold water. They reached a point where Maggie’s hips were almost bellow the water, but Alex was only covered up till her thighs.

“Cold, cold, cold, cold.” Maggie kept repeating like a mantra, trying to make her body get used to what she described as ‘the freezing cold water coming directly from the north pole’.

The water was cold, Alex wasn’t gonna lie, but it was something she could get used to in only a couple of minutes, but her girlfriend’s body didn’t seem to work like hers.

“Come here.” Alex said, moving her arms in a way to tell Maggie she should come closer to her.

Walking on her tip toes, not to risk getting hit by a wave and get completely wet from her hips up, Maggie slowly approached Alex, stopping right in front of her.

“What now?” Maggie said, tilting her head up a bit, “you’re gonna put me on your shoulders?”

“Yeah, in your dreams, Sawyer.” Alex replied, splashing Maggie with a bit of water. The cold water hitting her upper body in small drops.

“ALEX!” Maggie screamed in response to what her girlfriend had just done to her. Hadn’t she agreed to keep her warm? Right now she was doing the absolute opposite to what they had agreed on.

Alex started laughing, looking at the figure in front of her: Maggie had her arms crossed in front of her chest and she was bouncing up and down trying, and failing badly, to warm her body up a bit.

“Stop! That’s not funny,” Maggie said, trying to splash Alex with some water, “It’s too cold, you said you were gonna keep me warm.” She finished with a pout.

“Sorry, sorry, Mags” Alex said, being honest. She didn’t want to upset her girlfriend or anything, she just wanted to have some fun, but maybe Maggie wasn’t having it right now.

“Come here.” Alex said, opening her arms. Maggie gave her a suspicious look before stepping closer one more time.

“If you pull that shit again, I’m getting out of the water.” Maggie said, raising a finger to Alex’s face. It was nothing too serious, she had a lighter tone to her voice.

“Relax,” wrapping her arms around Maggie waist, Alex continued, “it’s gonna be a bit colder now, but soon enough you will be warmer.” Maggie instantly raised her arms, resting them around Alex’s shoulders, letting her hands fall to her girlfriend’s warm back.

They positioned themselves in a way that Alex’s back was facing the ocean horizon and Maggie’s the beach, that way, whenever a wave hit them, it would first splash Alex and then, hopefully, Maggie wouldn’t be hit directly, keeping her dryer.

“Is this any better?” Alex asked Maggie, giving her a small peck.

“Yes, I guess it’s worki-“ Maggie didn’t finish her sentence, she felt something touching her left foot and instantly stopped talking, opening her eyes wide and quickly wrapping her legs around Alex’s waist, trying to stay as far away as possible from the water.

“What? What happened?” Fixing her gaze into Maggie’s eyes, Alex repositioned her hands around her girlfriend body so she could hold her properly.

“Something touched my foot.” Her eyes where still wide open, and she had a monotone to her voice.

Alex looked at her startled girlfriend who was holding on her so tight like a koala she thought she might have trouble breathing if they were to stay like that longer.

“It’s just…” Alex started moving her feet at the bottom of the ocean trying to find something, “probably…” she squinted her eyes and frowned her forehead, looking like she was trying to focus on what she was doing, “ha! Got it,” she continued, raising on leg so she could grab whatever she was holding with her foot, “see, it’s just seaweed.”

“Oh!” Maggie said, already loosening her grip to her girlfriend’s body, “yeah, pfft, yeah, duh!” she continued with a laugh, “of course it’s seaweed, not a shark or any other big sea animal.”

How could Alex have such an adorable girlfriend?

“You’re so cute.” Alex said with a smile on her face and quickly after she threw the piece of seaweed far away from them.

Maggie dropped her head on Alex’s shoulder, “I’m sorry, you can put me down if you want to.”

“No, it’s okay, the water kinda makes you weightless anyway, so I’m good.”

Maggie wasn’t holding on to Alex like she was the only being capable of saving her in that situation anymore, so her body slid down a bit and her waist was once again bellow the water.

“What time do you think it is?” Maggie asked, giving Alex a quick kiss on her forehead.

“Hum… well,” Alex looked up at the sky, “by the position of the sun, I’d say it’s around 1 PM.”

Maggie giggled, “Nerd.”

“A very useful one, I’d say.” Alex said, boosting a little bit.

“Yeah, right.” Maggie agreed with a laugh. Alex always knew things Maggie would never dream of, like that one time she told her all about the way the planets are organized in a certain order, explaining why it is like that and not in any other random pattern. Maggie loved to hear all the things Alex knew, a lot of times she wouldn’t understand a single thing her girlfriend was saying, but she found it so hot that she knew all these information.

“I think we should go back home, what do you think?” Alex asked, feeling her back burn a little from the sun hitting it directly for the past hour at least.

Maggie figured Alex must’ve been tired of holding her, she knew her girlfriend was very strong, she was a DEO agent after all, with all the training they had, it was clear that she had nice abs and strong arms. But still she didn’t want her to be sore from carrying her for something so stupid as seaweed, even though Alex had told her the water made her weightless.

“I’m sure you’re tired of holding me,” she said, already untangling her legs from around Alex’s waist, the cool water hitting the pieces of skin that were being kept warm from the contact, “and I’m also very hungry to be honest, so yeah… let’s go.”

The change of the tide made the water hit Maggie’s bellybutton now and it covered Alex’s hips. Taking care not to be hit by a big wave on their way out and get completely soaked, they made their way to the shore, with the warm breeze already warming their legs. The wind also carried some sand, which was sticking to their legs; they definitely would have to rinse their legs and feet before stepping into the house not to make a mess.

Even with the sun shining and the warm breeze, Maggie was shivering a bit, so Alex got her towel and wrapped it around her girlfriend, pretty much making her look like a human burrito. That image made her laugh, and she wished she had her phone with her to take a pic.

“Thanks, babe.” Maggie said, she didn’t even bother asking why Alex was laughing, she figured she looked like a human burrito wrapped around the towel like that. Just last week, she came out of the shower wrapped in that same way because she was feeling cold and Alex couldn’t stop laughing for a solid two minutes and when she asked her why she was laughing so much, she just said human burrito almost without breath. Maggie didn’t know why it was so funny, but she loved seeing her girlfriend laugh, so she was only happy she could be the reason for Alex’s laughter.

After drying themselves with the only towel they had, both girls entered the house through the kitchen door that led to the garage outside. There was no one in there and on top of the table there was a note:

Alexandra,

I had to go downtown deal with some work related things. Kara had to fly back to National City, J’onn needed some help with an alien, and she said you shouldn’t worry about it, just enjoy your free time back home. She should be back late at night.

Lunch is in the oven, hope you and Maggie like it.

Eliza.

They were both starving, the sea could drain a lot of energy in case there was a high tide, and staying under the sun was also draining in a way. Deciding to have lunch before taking a shower, they sat at the table and ate the food Eliza had prepared. Alex knew whenever her mother had to deal with stuff from work, she stayed out for several hours, and with Kara also away in National City, they’d have the house only for them during the whole afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being too long and there's more things for day 2, so I split it into another chapter.


	5. Day 2.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation from the previous chapter. Rated M, but there's a lot of fluff too.

Alex and Maggie were both hungry, so they didn’t spend much time talking during lunch. As always, Eliza’s food was delicious, Alex might have some things in common with her mother, but knowing how to cook was certainly not one of those.

“Do you want anything for dessert?” Alex asked, walking towards the fridge, “I’m pretty sure I saw some ice cream here yesterday,” she continued, going through the frozen food, “it’s not vegan though!”

“Don’t worry Alex, I’m fine.”

“Well, it’s your loss,” Alex said, already shoving a spoonful of chocolate ice cream in her mouth, “I think the ice cream parlor a few blocks from here sells vegan ice cream, if you want to, we can go there later.”

“Yeah, maybe we could go.” Alex smiled, placing her spoon by the sink. They would deal with the dishes later.

Spending the morning at the beach made their bodies all sticky and the mixture of dried salty water and sand was never a good thing, it got itchy too soon.

Taking a bath right after lunch wasn’t a good idea, so they settled for a shower. Alex let Maggie go first, after all, she was the one who had eaten more, and so waiting a few more minutes was actually better.

Alex was lying in her bed going through her phone when she heard the shower running. Maggie was right there, in the bathroom in front of her bedroom and they were alone, Kara was back in National City and her mom was out in the city. She wasn’t gonna let the opportunity of having some alone time with her girlfriend pass by, after all, no one would be able to hear or interrupt them.

Grabbing a pair of fresh underwear from her drawer, Alex quickly walked towards the bathroom, not wanting to waste their time alone. She first knocked on the door before opening it, the warm air coming from inside hitting her body.

“Mags, it’s me.” She said, closing the door behind her, already slipping out of her swimsuit.

“Oh, I thought you were gonna wait to have a shower.” Maggie said, rinsing the shampoo out of her head. She was facing the showerhead and did not see Alex coming closer, already fully naked.

The shower door opening caught Maggie’s attention and she looked over her shoulder, taking sight of her gorgeous girlfriend stepping inside the box.

“Hey there.” Maggie said, turning around, letting the hot water fall to her back, relaxing her muscles that were too tense from the way too cold sea water.

Alex just stepped closer, wrapping her arms around Maggie’s now warm waist. The mixture between having the scalding water on her shoulders and her girlfriend so close to her, with her arms falling on her lower back, made Maggie hum in contentment.

Giving Maggie a passionate kiss on her lips Alex asked, “Is this okay?”

“More than okay.” Maggie replied, quickly closing the gap between their mouths. She needed this, she didn’t want to tell Alex earlier, but seeing her on the water, surfing, turned her on in a way she was not expecting. Alex was always able to fascinate her and this was just another thing she was learning she loved about her girlfriend. God, there were so many thing to love about Alex.

Deepening the kiss, Alex put one hand on Maggie’s neck, while the other pushed her hips towards the wall. With her back now resting on the cold wall, Maggie’s hand quickly found their place in her girlfriend’s abs, caressing it up and down.

Moving slowly, Alex started trailing small kisses all over Maggie’s face till she reached her neck, where she sucked at the point she knew drove her girlfriend crazy. By the next morning, Maggie would most definitely have a mark on her neck; Alex had found she knew how to please her girlfriend the way she liked it, biting her soft skin, soothing it with her cool tongue right after.

The way Alex was kissing Maggie’s neck made her release a deep moan and almost instantly she pulled her girlfriend closer, trying to have as much contact as she could possibly have. Not thinking twice, Alex placed her left foot between Maggie’s feet, pushing them apart, making way for her thigh to rest between Maggie’s legs. They were the exact right height to get in that position standing up without any trouble, they fit perfectly.

At the contact, Maggie started rocking her hips, searching for some sort of release. She knew she wasn’t going to last long, having her girlfriend pressed down on her, kissing her like _that_ and giving her this kind of pressure right at her core, was building her up fast.

“Alex, please.” Maggie whined.

“What do you need?” Alex stopped all the kissing for a few seconds, but she never stopped moving her leg at the same pace Maggie was rolling her hips.

“You… touch me.” She said, taking a big breath, filling her lungs with the steamy air.

Maggie whimpered at the loss of contact when Alex brought her leg down to adjust herself in a better position. Alex’s hand quickly roamed down her girlfriend’s toned abs, and soon enough she was cupping Maggie’s core. At first, she couldn’t tell if the wetness she felt was coming from the shower or if it was actually Maggie’s, but once she ran her fingers through her folds she was sure Maggie was soaked and she did that all by herself.

Gathering some of the wetness on her fingers, Alex brought her hand to Maggie’s clit, gently touching it and making her girlfriend rock her hips harder than before.

It didn’t take long for Maggie to ask for more, “Ale- Alex, fingers.” That was all she was able to get out before moaning loudly.

Feeling the way Maggie was moving her hips, Alex knew her girlfriend wouldn’t last much longer, so she pushed two fingers inside Maggie, making sure to be careful and not hurt her. She started with a slower pace, keeping her thumb pressed on Maggie’s clit and building up the way she was moving her fingers inside her girlfriend.

“Mm... I’m so close.” Maggie said, bending her head backwards, resting it on the wall. Her neck was all exposed now and Alex wouldn’t miss the chance to leave some more marks. Never stopping the pressure at Maggie’s core, Alex went back to sucking her girlfriend’s exposed skin, which made Maggie scream Alex’s name and rock her hips out of rhythm. Alex knew this meant she was very close and just needed something more to actually come. Bringing her free hand up to Maggie’s breasts, she started rolling her fingers around her already hard left nipple, giving Maggie just the extra push she needed.

With a low scream, Maggie came hard, all over Alex’s hand, almost losing her balance. Leaning on Alex’s shoulder in order for her not fall to the ground, Maggie came down from her release, trying to catch her breath. Alex slowly removed her fingers from her girlfriend, bringing them up to her mouth.

“Babe…” Maggie said, still kinda breathless, admiring her girlfriend right in front of her. She thought she could come again just by watching Alex licking her fingers like that.

Alex didn’t even have the time to say anything in response and Maggie was already latching herself on top of her, kissing her deep, tasting herself on her girlfriend’s lips.

“That was so good,” Maggie stopped kissing Alex, hugging her tight and bringing them both under the hot water stream, “my turn now”, she continued, smirking.

It was now Maggie’s turn to push Alex into the wall. Reaching for her girlfriend’s shoulders, Maggie pined her against the wall, kissing her with open mouthed kisses. Her hands roamed down and they stopped by Alex’s breast, they were small and fit perfectly into Maggie’s hands. Alex groaned when Maggie tried giving them a light squeeze, massaging them afterwards and caressing the nipples with her thumbs.

Alex protested at the loss of contact on her breasts when Maggie slipped her hands down to Alex’s waist, holding her firmly into place while her mouth moved quickly to satisfy Alex, sucking one nipple.

“I want to taste you,” Maggie said looking at Alex, who was lost in the pleasure she was getting, “is that okay?”

“Yes, don’t stop.” Alex replied, putting her hand on Maggie’s head, pushing it forward up to her chest.

With sweet kisses, Maggie started going south, tracing every battle scar and birth mark Alex had in her stomach, finishing with a delicate kiss to Alex’s clit. Alex shivered feeling Maggie’s lips touching her that way, that only made Maggie more determined to make her girlfriend come hard under her tongue.

Getting on her knees, Maggie made sure she stabled her balance before placing Alex’s right leg behind her shoulder, making it easier for her to have access to her girlfriend, who grabbed Maggie’s hair in order not to slip and fall.

“You good there?” Looking up, Maggie asked, worried that Alex might lose her balance and hurt herself. The shower was running afterwards and the floor was slippery, the last thing they wanted was a trip to the ER.

“Yeah, yeah,” she smiled, looking down, “just, keep going.”

Maggie started with kisses to Alex’s inner right thigh, going from her knee till she was at the very top, where her nose bumped Alex’s clit, making her pull Maggie’s head even closer. She was desperate for some sort of release and Maggie wasn’t going to tease her this time. Without wasting a second more, Maggie was soon running her tongue through her girlfriend’s folds, stopping at the bundle of nerves, where she flicked her tongue a few times, making Alex buckle her hips.

“Mags-“ was all it took for Maggie to know what her girlfriend needed. She stopped flicking her tongue and started sucking, making Alex rock her hips harder.

Alex never really came from penetration, she found a lot more pleasure when her clit was receiving all the attention. She discovered that when she first started touching herself, trying to understand her body and what made her feel good. And Maggie knew that so well, she always knew where her girlfriend needed her the most and she could do wonders with her tongue. They had learned each other so well, even though it wasn’t too long ago since they had their first time and Alex came to the conclusion that she really enjoyed having sex with Maggie.

Knowing Alex needed just a bit more to come, Maggie picked up the pace, sucking her clit just a little harder. Listening to her girlfriend’s raged breaths, Maggie hummed appreciating the sounds she was able to cause. The vibration of that against her clit combined with the squeezes Maggie was giving to her ass, made Alex reach her release point fast. Soon enough she was coming, the hardest she had ever come, with strong waves hitting her. Maggie made sure she kept her hands on Alex’s hips and lower back, helping her stay standing up through her orgasm. Maggie was gonna stay down there for a little longer, but as soon as she placed her lips against Alex, she heard Alex hissing.

“You okay?” She said, frowning her forehead, concerned she had done something wrong.

“I’m, I’m great,” Alex said looking down, with a grin on her face, “just… it’s too sensitive now.” She blushed a little saying that.

“I was that good, huh?!” Maggie said, reaching for Alex’s hand so she could stand up again.

“Well… yeah!” Alex replied, looking up.

“That was so hot, babe.” Maggie said, giving Alex a quick kiss right after and stepping to the side so she could stand under the water stream.

Holding Alex’s hand and pulling her near, she suggested, “what about I wash your hair?”

“Mm… I’d like that.”

Maggie first finished washing her hair, she had only been able to shampoo it before Alex came in surprising her, she was not the one who was gonna complain about how or when Alex decided to be intimate, not when this was the first time they were all alone in the house since they got there.

Maggie was massaging Alex’s hair, letting the lavender scent fill the bathroom when the door opened.

“Alex, I thought I’d let you kno-“

“Kara!” Kara’s voice was cut by Alex’s scream.

Kara quickly turned around covering her eyes, “I swear I didn’t see anything!” she started mumbling, “I saw that the light on you room was on but the door was half closed so I thought Maggie was there, because I know how you like to shower in the afternoon, you know?! ‘Cause we’re sisters and I know that, right, because we lived together for some years and-“

“Kara,” Alex said trying to make her sister stop ranting, it was useless.

“Kara!” she tried again, speaking a little louder.

“What?” Kara said, turning back around again.

“No!” it was Maggie’s turn to speak now, “there’s… hum, we’re still very naked here.”

“Okay, yeah, sorry, sorry.” Kara apologized already walking out the door, closing it behind her.

They were silent for a few seconds, and Maggie’s laugh broke the silence.

“Oh god!” Alex said, turning around to face her girlfriend, who was clearly enjoying herself.

“I think we just scarred her for life.” Alex said, dropping her head on Maggie’s shoulder, letting the water wash away the shampoo on her hair.

“Well, just think, if she had walked in on us 10 minutes earlier it would’ve been a lot worse,” Maggie offered, caressing Alex’s arm, “ _that_ would have been a trauma, it’s not like she’s never seen boobs before!”

“Yeah, thank god! But still, it’s awful.” Alex said, carrying on with her shower, rinsing any remaining shampoo that was still in her hair.

Maggie decided it was better for her to step out of the shower and go to Alex’s room to get dressed. Then, Alex would have time to finish showering and they could go to the ice cream place later.

It didn’t take long for both girls to be dressed and heading downstairs, where Kara was sitting on the couch, going through the tv channels like there was nothing good on tv right now.

“Mom said you wouldn’t be home till late at night, what happened?” Alex said, approaching Kara and sitting by her side, Maggie decided to sit down by the chair across the couch.

“Alex, I’m sorry, I should’ve knocked first.” Kara said, placing the remote on the table in front of her and looking to the side her sister was sitting.

“Don’t worry Kara, seriously.” Alex said, lightly squeezing Kara’s hand which was on her lap.

“We should’ve locked the door too.” Maggie said, with a warming smile.

“Well, now that I made things weird,” Kara continued, pushing her legs up on the couch and turning her full body to face Alex, “J’onn needed me to help him with this research he’s been doing lately about some aliens that live in National City, I think you know about it.”

“Yeah, I do,” Alex said, nodding her head, “did he need anything special?”

“Nothing much, just some help with a kriptonese book that one of the aliens had with them. He knew you could also help him, but he also knew that this is the first time you really take some time off work, so he didn’t want to bother you with something I could help.”

Alex was the DEO agent who’d never take time off, even though she deserved it so much. She was always so committed to her work, being the first to get there in the morning and the last to go home. There was never something or someone to go home to, so why bother? There was always work to be done, so staying a few minutes longer, turned into a lot of minutes longer all the time and the next thing she knew, she was doing hours of extra time each week. But now, having Maggie in her life, she sometimes found herself rushing through her labs results, never lacking responsibility, of course. Having the prospect of getting out of work and meeting her girlfriend started making her eager to be done with everything work related on time each day. And getting the chance to travel with someone she loved was a whole new thing and she could easily get used to asking for her well-deserved time off more often.

“Thanks Kara, but hum… what did you wanna tell me when you came into the bathroom?”

“Oh, it was nothing important,” Kara said feeling silly for having interrupted the two of them, “I was just gonna say that I flew by your apartment to check if everything was okay and as I was already there I watered the bonsai tree that’s by the kitchen counter.”

“Thanks Kara,” Maggie said, “Alex keeps forgetting to water it every time.”

“I do not.” Alex protested, raising her hand in the air.

“Yeah, you do,” Maggie replied, “you know how many bonsai trees I have at my place, I’m almost an expert when it comes to those tiny trees, so I know when they haven’t been watered properly.”

“Okay, I don’t,” Alex admitted, changing the subject, she continued, “what about we go get you some vegan ice cream and you can tell me all about how to take proper care of it, you bonsai tree expert?!”

 

The ice cream parlor wasn’t far from the Danvers house, it was less than a 10 minutes’ walk and the weather was good, a warm breeze was blowing and the sun was already starting to set, which painted the sky a beautiful mix of colors. Midvale was a nice town, not too big but not too small either, they had their local High School, a public pool, a pretty good looking library and of course the best part, an astonishing beach boardwalk, with a few souvenirs stores, surfing schools and plenty of cozy by-the-sea restaurants. Alex made a mental note to be sure to bring Maggie for dinner in one of those restaurants next time they got the chance to come back to Midvale.

Maggie was surprised to find that the store had three different vegan ice cream flavors. In National City, a big city, she had trouble finding a place with more than 5 flavors, and here, in this a lot smaller place, she was able to get much more than she was expecting. There was vegan coconut, vegan Belgian chocolate and luckily her favorite, creamy vegan coffee ice cream, which according to Maggie tasted very much like tiramisu, her favorite dessert.

“You sure you don’t want to try it?” Maggie said, placing the ice cream cone in front of Alex’s mouth.

Alex first sniffed the ice cream, it smelled just like coffee. Her first experience with vegan ice cream hadn’t been the best, she went with chocolate thinking there would be almost no difference to the regular one, but she couldn’t be more wrong. Maggie will never forget the face her girlfriend made when she placed a spoonful of that vegan chocolate ice cream on her mouth, her nose wrinkled up and she closed her eyes, having a lot of trouble swallowing it. They had agreed that she had to at least get a bit of ice cream to actually reach her stomach and that was all she was able to do, Maggie was the one who finished that ice cream for her, and at least she had tried.

“I’ll have just the tiniest bit.” Alex said, already poking her tongue out of her mouth. It took her a few seconds to decide if it was better than the chocolate one, “it’s…,” she said, trying to decipher the flavor she got in her mouth, “definitely better than the first one I had at your place,” she swallowed, “but nothing great either.”

“Ah! Come on, Danvers!” Maggie said, taking another spoon of ice cream into her mouth.

“I said it’s not that bad!” Alex was trying to convince her girlfriend it wasn’t as disgusting as the vegan chocolate one, “maybe it’s because I really like coffee.” She said, managing to make Maggie laugh.

Maggie finished her ice cream and they decided it was better to go back home, since the temperature was dropping really fast every night and they didn’t even think about bringing a sweater or a hoodie.

“Do you think Kara will want something?” Maggie said, going to the register to pay for her dessert.

“Nah… there’s a lot of ice cream on the fridge, and my mom doesn’t really eat it, she bought it for us,” Alex approached Maggie, rubbing her lower back with her warm hand, while she was getting some quarters “she phoned me when she was at the supermarket telling me there was no vegan ice cream there, she really wanted to have some for you.”

“Aw, that’s really sweet,” Maggie said, giving the money to the cashier, “Thank you, it was a really good ice cream!” she said, with a smile on her face.

“Good night.” Alex said, holding Maggie’s hand, walking towards the exit door.

“You two have a good night.” the lady responded, waving her hand.

“Thank you.” Maggie said, looking back and raising her hand.

 

The walk back home was even faster, it was already dark and now the cold wind was blowing from the sea, making both girls pick up their pace. Eliza wasn’t home when they arrived, Kara was still on the couch, Alex was pretty much sure she hadn’t moved since they had left, apart from only standing up to get some snacks, she had chocolate and popcorn in front of her and there was a movie playing on the tv.

When Eliza arrived they all had dinner together, and Alex took care of the dishes since they had left all the things from lunch sitting at the sink. They would have a long drive home tomorrow, and it was better it they got plenty of sleep, especially Maggie, who was the one driving all the way back to National City.

Alex and Maggie excused themselves and went upstairs. They brushed their teeth and changed into their pajamas, quickly getting under the covers in order to get warmer.

Laying in a way they could face each other, Alex raised her hand up to Maggie’s face, playing with the strand of hair falling by her cheek.

“So how did you like Midvale?”

“It’s a really nice town, Alex.” Maggie said, kissing Alex’s hand.

“Yeah?” Alex asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Yes, the beach is beautiful just as you told me and you surfing was the best part,” she stopped for a while, remembering their morning at the beach, “so hot,” she looked at Alex face, admiring the freckles that had appeared because of the sun, “and to be honest, I was surprised to even find vegan ice cream here, and for there to be three different flavors? It’s amazing,” Maggie chuckled, “and I…” Maggie changed her tone, dropping it a lot lower and almost reaching a whisper, “I really, really liked your bathroom,” she brought her hand up to Alex’s shoulder, caressing her shoulder blade with her thumb, “especially your shower.” She finished going for a kiss, deepening it, making Alex groan.

“Good to know.” Knowing that shower sex was something they were able to pull out, she was looking forward to try it again once they were back in her apartment.

Maggie continued kissing Alex, tracing kisses through her girlfriend’s face till she reached her neck. She felt Alex push her face away from her and she stopped instantly.

“You okay?”

“I am, it’s just…” Alex adjusted herself on the bed, “I don’t wanna risk doing something and Kara hearing it, you know?”

Maggie noded.

“This evening was already bad enough and with her super hearing and x-ray vision, I just…” Alex continued speaking, looking Maggie in the eyes.

“Yeah, I get you.” Maggie offered a warm smile, “Don’t worry, we can just cuddle,” turning around on the bed so she could press her back on Alex’s stomach, she continued, “plus, I remember you saying something about cuddling me all night long…” she said jokingly.

“God, you’re special.” Alex said, kissing the top of Maggie’s head, pulling her closer, smelling the lavender shampoo.

“Just making sure you’re paying your promises.” Alex hugged her harder from behind, sliding her arms through Maggie’s stomach, caressing the patch of skin undressed between her pajamas shirt and pants.

“Thank you for inviting me to come here,” Maggie said, inhaling deeply, closing her eyes, “I really needed the time off.”

“No… thank _you_ for coming,” Alex continued caressing Maggie’s skin, “it was good having you here, with me. There’s been so many times that I’ve come home and I just felt emotionally drained.” She offered a kiss to Maggie’s cheek, “But this time was different, it felt good to be back home and I actually want to come back more now, and you’re 100% invited.”

“I think your mom would love that,” Maggie opened her eyes and looked up, catching Alex’s gaze, “she seems to miss you, Alex.”

“Yeah, I know…” Maggie kissed her on the lips, the position they were in wasn’t the best, but it worked in some way.

Not too long after, Maggie could feel Alex’s breathe even out. It had been a couple of years since she had surfed, even though she was only in the water for an hour, it drained a lot of her energy. Of course that physically she had maintained her body, working at the DEO made that, but not exactly a surfing body.

Maggie wasn’t too far away from sleeping herself, a couple of minutes later and she was also asleep, embraced in Alex’s strong and warm arms, she was guaranteed to have a good night of sleep.


End file.
